


Fillory

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [26]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: In which, Margo takes Todd to Fillory.





	Fillory

Todd’s watching them leave, when Margo stops, one foot in the clock, and sighs. Her shoulder slumps, and she shakes her head like she knows she’s going to regret whatever she’s about to do, but then she turns back to him. “You ever read Fillory and Further?” 

Todd nods. “Yes! They were my favorite growing up in–”

She cuts him off with a wave of her arm, “Yeah, yeah. Save the backstory. Do you want to see Fillory or not?” 

He blinks. “W–What?” 

“Fillory. Do you want to see it?” 

“Are you serious?” 

She gives him a look. “Would I be asking if I weren’t?” 

“…As a joke, maybe?” 

Her eyebrows furrow, almost like she’s offended, before her lips purse and she tilts her head to the side as if to say, yeah, all right. But then, she pulls her foot out of the clock and steps aside. “Get in,” She says, “You’ve got five more seconds of my generosity. This is your one shot to see Fillory.” 

He watches her for two of the seconds before he stumbles across the three feet between them, and crashes through the clock before she can change her mind. 

When he comes through on the otherside, to green, green grass–somehow greener than even the grass on Brakebills–and the overwhelming pulse of magic all around him, his breath catches in his chest. He doesn’t even realize he’s not breathing until Margo steps up beside him and exhales long and slow. 

“Home sweet home,” She says, voice clipped as she takes a stilleto’d heel over the mud. 

“It’s–”

“Real, I know. Kind of the point.” 

“No. Super green.” 

She stops walking, and looks over her shoulder at him, then. She watches him for a moment before rolling her eyes, and if he didn’t know better, he’d think she’s even smiling. “Come on, Todd. You’re going to be my man servant until I feel like taking you back.” 

“Really?” 

“Why do you sound excited?”

“Should I not?” 

She sighs, jerking her head to the side and motioning for him to follow her. “We’ve got to work on that unending optimism thing, Todd. Nobody likes watching the unicorns and rainbows shooting out your ass.”

“Noted.” He finally moves to follow after her, running through the thick mud of the Fillorian forest, and forcing himself not to get too excited at the idea of seeing her actual crown and castle whitespire. 

 


End file.
